Angel from my Nightmare
by Liisha2theMoon
Summary: Yoruni thinks Hiei Knows her Guardian Angel. Hiei thinks thats the under statement of the millennium. MY FIRST FIC! GIMME A BREAK!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The moon shown brightly through the trees, which was just enough light to keep poor Yoruni-chan from crashing head first into trees as she was sprinting deeper into the forest. She had no time to smash into trees if she didn't want the villagers to kill her. "And stay out you wench!" As the villagers left her alone at least a mile in the forest she collapsed. For a time that seemed like an eternity she just stared at the moon. After gazing at the moon it suddenly hit her that she was completely alone. Yoruni's mother died shortly after her birth and she left the village in charge of keeping her daughter but everyone was always mean to her and she didn't understand why until tonight. Tonight she was told she was born under a cursed star.

She just sat there in a daze. It was as if she was waiting for someone to find her.

After just waiting for countless hours she started to quietly cry. She just wanted a way out of her pain but she wouldn't find it on the floor of a dark forest and she realized that, so instead of risking being seen she climbed a tree. Little did she know that three eyes watched her from above.

"Hmm, I wonder if this would have ever happened if I hadn't been born." The three eyes above her watched her very closely. They watched for even the slightest movement but they didn't have to watch her very long before she fell asleep. When she fell asleep the eyes above her softened a bit and a short boy stepped out of the early morning shadows. He had black hair that was very spiky and tattered black clothes. He was carrying a sword and a small strip of white cloth. He looked around cautiously before slipping the white strip on his forehead and tying it. He was ready to be on his way but he hesitated and took one last look at the sleeping girl and wondered why she was beaten as she was. Then he remembered those guys who had been chasing her and remembered a tiny village about one mile away. This girl must be from that village, but something didn't add up. How a demon with that much spirit power could be beaten by few humans. "Hmm," After, pondering the girl's predicament he leaped from the tree and started his journey once again, and decided he would never see the sleeping girl again.

"Yawn, how strange, the whole time I was sleeping I swear someone was watching me," She looked around and saw nothing but a vast forest in every direction. She started to plan her next course of action. "I guess I'll just keep walking in the opposite direction of that village," she thought to herself. Without another thought she jumped out of the tree and started to wander around. Suddenly looked down and saw the foot prints of the people who chased her.

It reminded her of the angel in her nightmare. She was lost in a forest and had no idea what to do next. And a dark figure fell from the trees. It was a boy with black hair, three eyes, and long black bat wings. He was wearing a black robe-like shirt, long black pants, and no shoes. To see a girl like her in a place like this was unbelievable to him and he just stood there giving her a cold stare. Needless to say she was quite scared but anything could be better then what had chased her into awful place, so she was going to ask the figure his name. She didn't really need to know but she just wanted to know something about him. Before she could say a word the boy said his name was Omii and that he was a demon of the Darkness Flames. She was taken completely off guard because he had just answered her questions before being asked. He then asked for her name and why she was in such a dark place. She said that her name was Yoruni-chan and that because her mom was the priestess of their village and because she died after giving birth to her that the village hates her. She then explained that her mother had kept the demons away but after she died anything could enter our village and attack them. Apparently something about her story upset him and his demonic aura was blazing with anger.

End Chapter 1

Weeee! So was it really bad! I'm new at this and have no stupid idea what I'm doing! Review Please! Tell me if I should continue this story Please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

He lunged forward and embraced her tightly. She was completely out of it but she could tell this boy was different. This boy was not like the village children she had

grown-up with. It was like he was protecting her from something yet to come. No sooner did she think of this did a fiery blast come from the top of a near-by tree.

"Omii! You trader! You say you're going to Makai to train, but you're really having an affair!" "No, he and I aren't having an affair. We were just uhh," then her voice

completely trailed off. "I just saw her here without anyone and I asked her name," "Oh, yeah right! Wait until Master sees what you've done!" "If you live that long!

Dragon of the Darkness Flames!" With one flash of light a dragon made of black fire shot out at the boy in the tree. "Hn. I wonder if he survived. Oh well, how are you

doing?" "Uhh, fine I guess. Look I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your "Master" or something," "What? You didn't do anything! It's just that Oni, that bone head, is

jealous because our father, the Master, gave me wings first and he's been jealous ever since. Here drink this, it'll help with the pain," "Uhh what is it?" "It's just ground

spearmint and tree sap. It's very good and has many healing properties," "Oh, thanks," "I'm sorry, but I have to leave you," "I understand," "Good bye" Without

another word he flapped his wings and took off. Then Yoruni woke up and wished that that could have been real.

"Maybe I should go to the river and get breakfast?" she thought to herself. She remembered the villagers talking about a river northwest of the village. For once she

listened and for once they were right. About fifty feet from where she stood a small river flowed. As soon as she was at the river's bank she caught her reflection. She

just stared at it. It was amazing to her that she was still alive after fifteen years of being beaten, yelled at, and hated. It was also amazing that she looked like she did. Her

hair was dark brown and cut very short. Her eyes were silvery blue. She had on one of her mother's old priestess outfits that fit her very well now. She couldn't believe

how plain she was. "sigh I suppose I should become a priestess. After all, I have the outfit and before the villagers chased me out of the village, I pocketed one of my

mom's journals that has everything I need," After pondering her predicament she decided to catch a fish for breakfast. As she bent over to catch something, she saw

someone in the tree behind her. It was a boy with black hair, three eyes, and was wearing nothing but black! Maybe this was the angel from her nightmare! Maybe it

wasn't just a dream! As she turned around to get a better look he jumped from the tree and landed right in front of her.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uhh," She was standing face to face with the person she thought to be an angel. "You dropped this," the boy said calmly pulling out her black journal. "Oh thanks," "You shouldn't wander around a lone out here. If you do you'll probably be killed," "After what's happened to me, death can't be to bad," "You'd think so," "What's that mean?" "I almost died once. It's not worth it. It's not worth seeing the people who actually care get hurt," "I'd agree, if someone in this awful world did care," "You'd be surprised," "By what?" "No matter how bad it gets, you always have a guardian angel, and by the looks of you, you have a great one," "How! How is it great that at my old village I'm beaten up all the time! Last night was the closest thing to peace I've had since the last time I saw my mom fourteen years ago today at midnight! I don't understand!" Yoruni turned bright red and started to cry. SMACK the boy just struck her across the face. "Look! Everything happens for a reason! The reason your guardian is good is because he didn't protect you from everything. The purpose of a guardian is to help you out of difficult problems. Not solve them for you, but not abandon you in the mist danger," An awkward silence surrounded them. Without a word the boy stood up and began to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry. What you said makes a lot of since. Can you help me?" "With what?" "This was my mom's journal. It has everything I need to know to be a priestess, but I need help. What do you say?" "What's in it for me?" She had to think. What could she give him? She had no money or special skills. "How about you help me first, and then when we're done you name your price?" "Done," "Well, what's your name?" "Hiei," "Yoruni, so what do we do first?" "You catch food, I'll read the journal," "Okay," As she walked back the bank of the river, she was almost curtain that Omii and Hiei had some kind of connection.

"Hn. That girl seems very strange," Hiei thought to himself as he skimmed the journal. It was like many other priestess journals he had read in the past. It contained incantations, folded parchment, pressed plants, but the farther in the book he read the more it became a diary. Every other page would have a few spells and then a list of things that had happened. "Yoruni, has anyone ever looked through this before?" "Huh, no, why?" "It smells like someone has looked through this before," "What's it smell like?" "It smells human" "Well that narrows it down to about thirty of the thirty-five people," "Who would want this?" "Everyone" "You sure?" "Yeah"

"I also smell a hint of fox demon," "Probably. My father was a fox demon. My mom was half fire demon and half…," "Kormie," "How did you know?" "Lucky guess," "Hm, anyway have you found anything useful?"

"Only that as the journal progresses there are fewer spells and it becomes a diary. I also found a page about what she described as 'the angel from my nightmare'. She says that she was dreaming and she was lost in a forest, and a boy with bat-like wings stopped to help her. He said his name was…," "Omii," "Yeah, she said that he had given her hope as a person. Anyway, how did you know about Omii?" "Well, I kinda had a nightmare like that before. It seemed so real it was strange," "Look out!" As Yoruni turned around she saw a large fiery dragon coming toward her!

End Chapter 3


End file.
